The invention relates to a flow measuring device comprising a housing in which a principal flow duct extends in which a pressure drop producing means producing a pressure drop in the medium flowing through is located and on whose duct wall the tapping openings of a plurality of tapping ducts connected with a flow ascertaining means arranged in or on the housing, are provided.